Kingdom of Treat
by Thatgirlinthemythologyaisle
Summary: Two girls from very different worlds somehow have a strange connection since birth. Although never fully meeting until Princess Emilia Rose turns 16 and needs someone to help her with organization. So she hires the 15 year old Maria Blackwood to help organize herself. (Based on the fantasies between me and my real life friends)
1. Chapter 1 Two Houses

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, and also the first chapter, it probably sounds really stupid but I hope you guys like it cause I am trying to get better at my writing skills, see y'all in the mythology aisle.**

 **A/N: So this is supposed to take place in like medieval times but it's like somewhat magical and stuff but there is no pencils so when I say quill I basically mean a pencil**

 **~ TGMA**

Kingdoms are often tricky. Some people believe kingdoms are like armies, strong and together. Others believe that it's like a pyramid, it's really an onion.

An onion has layers, each one different but together fitting so perfectly they make up a whole. Some most different than others. But, is the biggest ring so different compared to the smallest? Is there such a difference between the rings that they can never meet? Perhaps so...but this kingdom does not meet expectations…

We start the story in two different houses, two very different stories, two different time-frames. We start with the elder.

Emilia Jane Rose, born February 17th at 11:34 AM. She sat in her crib giving a happy goo and staring with her large brown eyes at the symbol of the kingdom, a Music note crossed with a quill.

Her father picked her out of the crib and smiled at her, "Princess Emilia..." She wiggled her hand out of the blanket she was wrapped in and her tiny pale hand booped his nose. She giggled, her laugh echoing through the castle.

All of a sudden the gentle happiness was replaced with silent annoyance as a woman voice was heard from down the hall complaining about a guard sleeping on the job. The small smile on the king's face was replaced with annoyance.

The king sighed and put the newborn down in her crib. He turned around to have a conversation with the queen about the guard, although to his reluctance. They stepped out of the room, leaving the newborn baby in her crib. A window was open and a golden feather with a tinge of turquoise on the end landed on the baby.

A baby by the name of Maria Helen Blackwood was born May 3rd at 3:20 AM. The wiggled around in her mother's arms. The baby trying to get a better perspective of the world.

The mother smiled at her newborn, noticing her very dark brown hair and coal black eyes. The girls father walked closer to the bed to get a good look at her. He smiled, the baby copying him and smiling right back.

The mother sighed deeply feeling tired and fell asleep. The baby girls father took her out of the mother's arms and set her in the crib near the open window. He left the room and closed the door to let the mother sleep. A feather with the main color of turquoise and the end feathers dipped in gold landing softly next to the girl.

 **~LYG**


	2. Chapter 2 They Meet

**Hey guys, I just want to comment that this was all based off of me and my friend's fantasy's at school. Also thanks to Warriorsgirl for pointing out what I should add to make my story better and what I should not do. Go check her out, her stories are awesome! See y'all in the mythology aisle**

 **~ TGMA**

15 years later…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Emilia's side:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was hushed tones ringing through the corridors of the large castle. The princess was in her large, light-pink rose colored room. A 16 year-old Emilia Rose was getting ready for her elder brother's marriage.

She was giggling along with her friends; Princess Delanie Ross, a tomboyish girl with long blonde hair that is as golden as the sun and eyes green as seaweed; Duchess Hailey Amberstone, a short tomboyish girl with dark brown choppy pixie cut hair with dark blue highlights at the tips; the Wizard Bonnie Sapphire, a smiley teen with pixie cut blonde hair that shimmered like a golden pelt in the sunlight; lastly the Knight Michelle, a brave feministic blonde with stunning grayish blue eyes.

Emilia came out from behind her pale yellow trifold board wearing a light rose colored dress with gold stitching creating a growing flower pattern. Her hair pulled up in a braided bun but loose curls falling out every so often.

She twirled in her dress, "So, what do you think of it?" she asked. Her friends looked her up and down. "I love it!" Bonnie expressed.

Delanie and Hailey just shrugged not really having a strong opinion on the dress one way or another.

Michelle got up and hooked her arm around Emilia. "You look fantabulous, girlfriend." She gave the princess a bright smile.

Emilia smiled and looked around, her smile fading "I just realized...I don't know where I'm supposed to be during the whole wedding! I don't even know where my parents are sitting!" She started twiddling her bracelet, like she often did when she was nervous.

A knock was heard on the girls' room. Emilia rushed over to the door and opened it. A servant was standing their. She was a bit taller than Emilia with long dirty-blonde hair like a field of grain, with brown eyes the color of cocoa beans.

She was looking at a piece of parchment, when the servant noticed the door open and saw the princess she blushed and gave a curtsey.

She smiled and handed Emilia the parchment with time and places written down. "Your schedule M'lady." the blonde stuttered.

Emilia looked from the parchment to the servant. "Why is this so late?" she muttered angrily. "We had...a little bit of a mess in the servants area." the girl whispered. "But I got it straightened out." she added.

Emilia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Seems like every 2 hours there's something messed up down there." the servant nodded, Emilia looked back at the maid "What's your name?" she asked.

The servant girl blinked. "Maria Blackwood M'lady." The princess nodded taking note of the name for future reference. Maria curtseyed and scurried back down to the servant's area.

Emilia closed the door and sighed. "Almost all the servants here are incompetent." she turned back to her friends. "Does anyone else have a 'schedule' or whatever? Maybe we can see what things we have together…"

~~~~~~~Maria's side:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were many voices swirling through the servants area. Mostly yelling about who has to do what to get ready for the wedding. A very loud voice heard by pretty much everyone, was coming from the back from an old fat black woman.

She was yelling at a tall blonde boy. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE MESSED THIS UP?! IT'S SO SIMPLE. TAKE THE PARCHMENT UP THE STAIRS TO THE PRINCESSES ROOM." she screamed.

"BUT NO. YOU CRUMBLED IT UP. AND THE INK MESSED UP. I GIVE YOU THE EASIEST JOB AND YOU MESS IT UP BY-" she stopped screaming and realized she didn't ask how he messed up such a simple task.

"How did you mess this up?" she asked

The boy scratched the back of his neck. He looked at the floor than the ceiling. "Uh, well… you see I…" "kinda hit on a girl on the way up there…" he whispered.

The old woman blinked being utterly disgusted with the boy. "WHAT?!" she started tugging on the boy's ear. Tears swelled in the boy's eyes.

The old woman stopped tugging on the boy's ear and her hand swept back for a swift and painful slap. But her hand was held back by Maria. "Ma'am!" she barked.

The old woman glared at the 15 year old. "Mrs. Carothers, I have an extra of the schedule."Maria held it up.

Mrs. Carothers, also called Mrs. Scarothers by the younger servants, put her hand down and took the parchment making sure everything was correct. "How did you get this?" the old woman asked.

Maria shrugged, "I assumed something would happen with the schedules so I made copies of all the original ones before we took them up to the rooms."

sighed and calmed down. She turned to the blonde boy "Go." she barked. She turned back to Maria "Can you run that up to the princess? Try not to crumple it while flirting with girls this time." she shot a look to the blonde kid.

Maria nodded and made way for the entrance catching up with the boy who messed up. "Hey Christopher."

"Hey, thanks for saving me." Chris nodded. "Eh, well I owe you for not hitting on my friends." He looked at the ceiling than the floor.

"OHMYGOD WHO DID YOU HIT ON?" Maria screamed. "Well...you see the girl I hit on the way up was….Lea."Chris looked at the floor.

Maria kicked Chris in the knee. "FUUUUUUUUUUCKKKK." he held his knee. "Shoulda let her slap you." she muttered angrily as she swiftly climbed the stairs.

She twisted her bracelet the way she did when she was annoyed/angry. She found the princesses white door and knocked. She looked at the piece of parchment hoping she hadn't made the princess miss anything.

When she noticed a set of eyes looking at her from the door she blushed. * _Shit, this is the motherfucking princess she probably thinks I was looking at something personal mother fucking shit, I'm screwed._ * She put on a fake smile and acted like everything was okay and curtseyed to the royal.

She handed Emilia the parchment, "Your schedule M'lady." she stuttered.

The princess looked from the parchment to Maria *Fuck _I'm fucking dead. I see it now "Servant beheaded because of shameful tardiness"*_ "Why is this so late?" she muttered angrily.

"We...had a bit of a mess in the servants area." Maria whispered. * _Oh gosh she's gonna think I'm too incompetent that I couldn't do it on my own!*_ "But I got it straightened out." she added.

Emilia sighed and rolled her eyes "Seems like every 2 hours there's something messed up down there." Maria nodded agreeing that there's often something going wrong.

Emilia looked back at the maid, "What's your name?" She asked to the surprise of Maria

"Maria Blackwood M'lady." Emilia nodded and Maria scurried back down the stairs to get ready for the rest of the wedding.

Christopher limped up the stairs with red marks on his cheeks. Maria gave him a 'just desserts' smile and walked past him.

A short Korean girl with jet black straight hair and light tannish skin starting walking with Maria "Hey Marmar. How's you day been going?"

Maria shrugged "Hey Jackie, it's not to different than yesterday, but I met the princess so that's pretty cool."

Jackie nodded "Have you heard, some servants are being allowed to watch the wedding? Mostly so nothing goes wrong but still!"

Maria stopped checking the name cards that were sitting on the table. "Really?..."


End file.
